The Worst Guy To Fall For
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: Alfred has adapted feelings for a Russian named Ivan, but Ivan isnt the best guy to fall for. What should Al do; Go with his feelings and get happiness? Or go with his friends and give up on his love? Human names used! AmericaxRussia! Rated M 4 l8r stuff!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_The Worst Guy To Fall For_

_Chapter One_

As Alfred walked down the hallway to the G8 meeting with Arthur, he saw a tall, silver haired Russian up ahead that made his heart skip a beat. '_Oh God. He Is So Cute! I Want To Just Jump Him Right Now,_' he thought licking his lips. "Hey, Arthur, what do you think of Ivan?" he whispered, nudging the British man next to him.

"He's so weird. He's bi-polar and creepy. He gives me the willies, Al," Arthur replied softly, looking at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why do you say that? Do you even know him personally? I think he's kinda nice and sweet," Alfred asked, blushing a little bit thinking of the Russian.

Arthur looked at him like he was crazy. "Are we talking about the same Russian here? The one who broke that cursed chair I made you sit in? The same Russian that goes "Kol kol kol kol kol"? The same Russian that scares the SHIT out of anyone who looks at him wrong? The same Russian that says "Become One With Mother Russia, Da?" in that creepy way? You have gone insane Alfred," he said, rolling his eyes.

"But he looks so nice when he isn't going "Kol kol kol" or "Become one with Mother Russia". Plus he's actually a pretty cool dude," he said, looking at the floor and messing with his shirt. '_Why Does Arthur Seem To Hate Ivan? He Can't Be THAT Bad…,_' Al thought with a tiny sigh.

"Al, why are you defending the damn creepy Russian anyway?" Arthur asked, his voice no longer hushed.

Alfred's eyes grew wide as Ivan turned around and tilted his head in confusion. "V'hat are you defending me about, Alfred? Is someone making fun of me, da?" he asked, his Russian accent making Alfred's heart beat faster.

"Um…I…Uh…I j-just said th-that you weren't as creepy as e-everyone says," Al stuttered, his face fully red with blush.

Ivan smiled at Alfred. "V'ell thank you, Amerika. But now, let's all head to the meeting, da?" he said, then turned around and walked into the room of the meeting.

Alfred! Do you like him?" Arthur whispered, grabbing Al's arm as he tried to follow Ivan's lead.

"Well…K-kinda. But it's hard not to dude. He's cute and tall and sexy and-" Al started but was cut off by Arthur's hand covering his mouth.

"No! Do NOT like him Alfred F. Jones! If you do, you may lose all of your loved ones. Do you understand me?" he said, glaring at the younger man.

Alfred hung his head and nodded. "Yes," he replied softly then walked into the meeting with Arthur.

**_A/N; Hey Guys! I Just HAD To Write A Story About America x Russia! They Are Like My New Favorite Hetalia Couple:) I Love Them Now 3  
>Anyways, I Hope You Like It!<br>_**

**_DISCLAIMER! Any And All Flames Will Be Used To Roast My Yummy Marshmallows And Hot Dogs:) Also I Don't Own Any Of the Characters Or Hetalia. I Just Own The Idea The Story Was Written For.  
><em>****_Plz Review!_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_The Worst Guy To Fall For_

_Chapter Two_

As Ludwig spoke about something totally boring, Alfred glanced over at Ivan from time to time. '_Ugh, He Probably Doesn't Even Think Of Me. I Probably Don't Even Cross His Sexy Mind,' _he thought with a sigh and looking at the ground.

"ALFRED! IT IS YOUR TURN!" Ludwig yelled, slamming his fists against the large table everyone was sitting at, causing Alfred to jump in surprise.

Alfred looked up and let out a fake laugh. "Sorry dude! I was totally daydreaming about some hamburgers," he said, fake smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't care! Just get on with your presentation, you stupid American!" Ludwig yelled, glaring at the hamburger loving blonde.

Alfred stood up and smiled brightly. "I have absolutely nothing!" he said, then laughed again and sat down.

"Bullshit! Tell us what you are planning!" Ludwig yelled, his face red with anger.

"Ludwig, maybe Alfred really doesn't have anything to say. He may have not thought of anything," Kiku said, grabbing the German's arm and making him sit down.

"Fine. Arthur, it's your turn to speak. Go, now," he said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples.

'_Thank God Kiku Has A Level Head And Made Him Shut Up…Damn I Need To Keep Focused Now. Okay, Let's Play Attention!_' Al thought, blinking hard twice and tried to listen to other people talking.

After the meeting, Alfred stretched and yawned as he walked out of the room. '_Jeez That Was Way To Long! I Hate Listening To All Of Them Talk! Well…Except For Ivan,_' he thought with another yawn.

Then, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and pull him close. "May I talk to you, Alfred?" a deep Russian voice asked into his ear.

**_A/N; Hey Guys! Second Chapter Is Up!  
>Plz Review On What You Think! I Know The Chapters Are Like Really Short But I Promise You The Next One Will Be Longer! And It'll Be With A Hot Sex Scene:)<em>**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! <em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Ivan's House

_The Worst Guy To Fall For_

_Chapter Three_

As Alfred and Ivan walked down the street to Ivan's house, a million things ran through Al's mind. '_What Am I Doing? Why Am I Going With Him? What Are We Going To Do At His House? Oh Dear God Is He Gonna Kill Me? No Way Man! Ivan Isn't That Much Of A Creeper To Kill Me! Why Would He Want To Kill Me Anyways? I Didn't Do Anything To Him To Have Him Kill Me!'_ Alfred thought, getting dizzy from all of the thinking.

"Alfred. We are here," Ivan said, snapping Alfred back into reality.

Alfred nodded and gulped. "Oh. O-Okay," he stuttered, a little blush coming to his face.

Once they were inside of Ivan's large house, he led Alfred through it to his room. As they walked together, Ivan grabbed the younger male's hand and began to walk faster. Alfred looked around and saw the maids and butlers staring and whispering to one another. '_What Are They Whispering About? Does Ivan Always Bring Guys Here? Or Does He Bring Chicks? Oh Shit! Is He Going To Tell Me Off About He Is Straight And How He Knows I Like Him And Doesn't Like It?'_ he thought, his heart beating faster and faster.

Ivan pulled Alfred into the room and locked the door behind him. The room was very larger and so was the bed. The bed had light lavender sheets and blankets on it. The pillows were a snowy white, that matched the walls, and had black stitching on the sides. The snow white walls had paintings of landscapes hanging up in them.

"Come, sit on the bed so we can talk," I van said, breaking the silence and pulling Alfred to the bed and sat down.

Alfred sat next to him but left about a six inch gap in between them. His blush grew a little bit as he spoke. "So…Um…W-What did you w-wanna talk a-about Ivan?" he asked.

Ivan smiled. "You like me, don't you, Amerika?" he asked, moving a bit closer to the younger man.

Alfred's blush grew and his whole face turned a deep crimson red. "Did you hear me and Arthur talking about it earlier today?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

The Russian laughed. "No, my little sunflower. I can just tell," he began the kissed Alfred's shoulder, "by the way you blush and stutter whenever you talk to me." He kissed the crook of Al's neck. "Also, how your heart beats quicker when I'm near you or touching you," he added, then kissed and nibbled on the smaller male's collarbone.

Alfred let out a moan and gasped, "I-Ivan…"

Ivan smirked as he heard the American gasp. "I love it when you say my name. Please say it again, my little sunflower," he said seductively as he kissed Al's Adam's Apple. Al moaned but said nothing. Ivan looked up at him and sighed. "You'll say it if I do this," he muttered then began to nibble and suck on Alfred's neck, giving him a hickey.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred moaned, bucking his hips upward.

Ivan smirked. "It's like music to my ears," he whispered. Then he stopped sucking on Alfred's neck and kissed him passionately. Al kissed him back willingly, letting out a small moan, opening his mouth. Ivan took that chance and his tongue went into Al's mouth and began to explore every corner of his mouth. Al leaned into the kiss and his tongue began to dance with Ivan's.

The Russian then broke the kiss and smirked as a line of saliva connected their lips. Ivan then took Alfred's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. "Alfred, you taste so good. Now I want to find out what the rest of you taste like," he said, staring at the American's body and licking his lips.

**_A/N; I Am A Little Stinker Aren't I? Lolz. But I Promise Next Chapter Will Have A Hot Sex Scene And If I Don't, I Will Give Russia Permission To Beat Me With his Pipe...Maybe. But Alteast I Made It A Little Longer! xD  
>Anyways, Plz Review And Tell Me What You Think!<em>**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! <em>**


	4. Chapter 4: What Happens In Ivan's House

The Worst Guy To Fall For

Chapter 4

What Happens At Ivan's House

As Ivan kisses Alfred's chest, he played with the younger male's nipple. Alfred moaned at the Russian's action and Ivan smirked. He then moved his mouth to the nipple and began to suck and lather it with saliva. Alfred moaned again and his pants began to grow larger. Then Ivan parted from the nipple and straddled Alfred.

"You seem very large, my little sunflower. I can't wait to see how big it is," the Russian said seductively the kissed the American passionately as they swapped some spit.

Alfred was blushing as they continued to kiss. He then began to take off Ivan's jacket and scarf. Without the large jacket, Alfred could see that Ivan was also very hard. Alfred parted from the kiss and licked his lips at the Russian. Ivan saw the lust in Alfred's eyes and he smirked. "Damn comrade. You seem to have a big gun in your pants. I don't know if I can take it and ever walk again," he said seductively, then began to suck and kiss Ivan's neck.

Ivan chuckled at the American. He began to run his hands down Alfred's back and down his pants, making him shiver. Ivan ran them back up and pulled Alfred's hair, pulling his head back from Ivan's neck. "Leave everything to me, my little sunflower. Next time you can be top, da?" he said, smirking. Alfred nodded as he bit his top lip, trying not to curse out in pain from his hair being pulled.

The Russian's smirk grew and he let go of Alfred's hair. He then pushed Alfred on his back on the bed and kissed him everywhere. As he did that he took off the American's pants and his own shirt.

Alfred gasped as he saw Ivan's chest become uncovered by the plain black t-shirt he was wearing. Ivan's stomach was very fit and muscular. He had at least an eight-pack from what Alfred could see. But that's not why he gasped. Ivan had many scars and lines all over him. "W-What happened? W-Why do you have all those scars?" Alfred asked, sitting up with his elbows.

Ivan looked at him with surprise. '_Why Is He Asking Me That? Why Is He So Concerned With A Few Little Scars?'_ Ivan thought. "What do you mean? They are just little scars. They are of no concern so no need to talk about them," he said then went back to kissing Al's body.

Alfred was still worried but he felt as if he was going to explode if he continued to talk and not let Ivan finish his job.

Then Ivan ripped off Alfred's boxers and pulled off his own pants and boxers. "This may hurt but I will try not to hurt you that much," he said as he got ready to put his digits into Alfred.

"Just make sure I can walk in the morning, okay?" Al said jokingly.

Ivan nodded, as if he didn't notice it was a joke. He then moved Alfred's legs onto his shoulders and put two digits into his entrance. He began to move his fingers side to side and entered another digit in to make for more room. As he did this Alfred gasped a little in discomfort but didn't scream.

"Are you ready, my little Amerika?" he asked.

Alfred nodded quickly and eagerly. "Yes. Now please do it before I explode," he said, his lustful eyes pleading at Ivan.

Ivan nodded and removed his digits and replaced it with his member. Alfred gasped and moaned as Ivan moved in and out slowly. "You can go faster. I-I can handle it," Alfred said. Ivan nodded and began to pick up his pace and how hard he thrusted. Then Russian hit Alfred's prostate. Alfred screamed in pain and pleasure. He continued to go faster and hit the smaller male's prostate.

"I-Ivan! Yes! Oh God! P-Please! Faster! Harder!" Alfred cried as Ivan hit his prostate over and over again.

As that continued, they were both getting very close to climaxing when Ivan hit Alfred's prostate once more very hard and Alfred screamed "IVAN!" at the top of his lungs as he came all over the Russian's chest. Ivan then screamed "ALFRED!" at the top of his lungs and came inside of Alfred. He thrusted once or twice more to make sure none would come out and so some of him would always be inside of Alfred.

Ivan them removed his member and fell to the bed next to Alfred on the giant bed, both their legs dangling off the side. "Are you okay Alfred?" he asked, panting as he spoke.

"Y-Yeah. B-But I'm pretty sure I will be limping around tomorrow," Alfred replied, panting also.

Ivan laughed. "At least you are going to be able to walk, da?" he said and smiled at the smaller male.

Alfred nodded and laughed tiredly. He rolled closer to Ivan and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm tired, comrade."

Ivan nodded and picked up the American. He walked to the head of the bed, pulled the blanket open, and laid him down correctly in the bed. He then crawled in with him. "Let's go to sleep, da?" he said smiling.

Alfred nodded and pulled the blanket over him and Ivan. Ivan pulled Alfred close to his body and held him as they both fell asleep.

_**A/N; Hey Guys! Hope You Guys Like This Chapter Cuz I LOVED Writing It! Sex Scenes Are So Much Fun To Write! xD  
>Anyways, Plz Review! I Love Seeing How Much You Guys Like My Writing:) It Always Makes Me Feel Awesome! A Good Review ALWAYS Gets Me In A Good Mood :D<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER! I Don't Own Hetalia Or The Characters. I Just Own The Idea That The Fanfiction It Was Written For. Also, Any And All Flames Will Be Used To Roast My Amazing Marshmallows That I Love Oh So Very Much:)**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Morning

The Worst Guy To Fall For

Chapter 5

The Next Morning

As Ivan's eyes fluttered open, a smile came to his face. In his arms, breathing steadily, was the American he had sex with the night before. '_But Was It "Sex" For Alfred? Or Was It "Making Love"?'_ the silver haired Russian thought with a tiny sigh. He looked back down at the blonde male and his smile reappeared. '_I Think I Am In Love With This Boy…'_ he thought.

"Ivan…," Alfred moaned in his sleep. He rolled closer to Ivan, grabbing him for warmth. Alfred's eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "Dude…What time is it?" he asked as he stretched his arms.

Ivan rolled over and looked at the clock on the little dresser. '_9:20 a.m.,'_ it blinked at him. He rolled back over and said, "It's 9:20."

Alfred shot up in the bed and screamed, "FUCK I'M LATE FOR BREAKFAST WITH MATTIE! HE'S GONNA BE SO MAD AT ME!" He threw the blankets off of himself and jumped over Ivan out of the bed. He found his clothes, put them on quickly, and ran into the bathroom connected to Ivan's room to fix his sex hair. (_**A/N; Haha I Just Had To Add The Sex Hair Cuz He MOST DEFFINATELY Have It Afterwards xD**_)

After two minutes, Alfred ran out and saw Ivan putting on a plain grey shirt and had on tight skinny jeans. "Hot damn, comrade! You are drop dead sexy even with regular clothes on!" he said as he walked over and kissed the Russian passionately.

"When will I see my little sunflower again?" Ivan asked, parting from the kiss, leaving Alfred craving for more of the Russian's soft, pink lips.

Alfred thought for a moment and his face brightened. "Why don't you come to my place tonight and you can have dinner with me and Mattie? Or we can just have a dinner by ourselves," he said. He kissed Ivan's cheek and began to walk backwards after Ivan replied with a nod. "I'll see you then! Bye comrade," he said the ran out the door.

As Alfred burst through the front door of the house he shared with his little brother Matthew, he yelled, "MATTIE! I'M SORRY I MISSED BREAKFAST! BUT LET'S GO GET SOME LUNCH INSTEAD!"

Matthew walked out of the kitchen, crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. "You promised we would get breakfast this morning. And you didn't even come home last night! Where were you?" he said, a small glare on his face.

Alfred sighed and gave his little brother a hug. "I'm really sorry Mattie. But I was doing something and I couldn't call you to tell you-" he began then was interrupted by Matthew pulling out of the hug and covered Alfred's mouth with his hand.

"Did you have sex with Arthur? Is that why you couldn't call me?" he asked.

Alfred ripped off Matthew's hand and gaped at him. "NO! Oh god no! I did NOT have sex with Arthur! He's like a big brother to me!" he exclaimed, his face in total disgust.

"Then who did you have sex with last night?" he asked.

Alfred's face went back to normal and he sighed. "I had sex with Ivan, okay? Jeez, Matt. You can get anything out of me," he said as walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Do you love him, Alfie?" Matthew asked, sitting next him at the table.

"Yes. I have for a while now. But when I told Arthur, he said if I liked Ivan I may lose everyone I love," Alfred replied, laying his head on his arms. "I don't know what to do Mattie."

Matthew sighed. "Arthur only said that because he's in love with you Al. He was just jealous and knew you would probably not do anything about your feelings if he said that. But everyone will be fine if you and Ivan starting dating," he explained. He stood up and smiled at his brother. "Let's go get a hamburger to cheer you up, okay?"

Alfred nodded and stood up and left with his brother.

**_A/N; Hey Guys! Thanks For All The AMAZING Reviews About The Last Chapter! After Reading Those, It Made Me Soooooo Happy! Thank You Guys So Much!  
>Anyways, Hope You Guys Like This One Also Even Tho This One Kinda Sux In My Opinion : Plz Continue To Review! _**

**_DISCLAIMER! Any/All Flames Will Be Used To Roast Mine And My Sister's Marshmallows While We Watch Black Butler:) Also I Don't Own Hetalia! Wish I Did, But I Don't. :/_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! <em>**


	6. Chapter 6: News Gets Around

The Worst Guy To Fall For

Chapter 6

News Getting Around

As Ivan walked into the meeting room for the Allies, he looked around to see if Alfred saw there. He wasn't. Ivan looked at Arthur and walked over to ask him if he had scene Alfred. But before he could say anything, Arthur glared at the Russian and said, "No I have not seen your new 'Boy-Toy'. But I swear Ivan, if you even hurt Alfred, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish! You understand me?"

Ivan bent down and glared back at him. "Alfred isn't a 'Boy-Toy' to me, Arthur. And I would NEVER hurt him, unlike you. So, how did you find out me and Alfred are together?" he replied then sat down.

"Gilbert sent me a text saying that you and Alfred had sex and were planning on having sex again tonight at Alfred's place," Arthur said, gritting his teeth at the thought of Ivan and Alfred having sex.

Ivan twitched in anger. "Do you know _how_ Gilbert knows we had sex? And we were not planning on having sex tonight. We were planning on having dinner," he asked, getting angrier every second that he knew that Gilbert the gossip knew.

"He said that Matthew told him. Because I knew Alfred wouldn't tell Gilbert something like that," Arthur answered with a sigh. "And it's sad but Gilbert can get ANYTHING out of Matthew, even secrets he gets from Alfred sometimes. Gilbert will do ANYTHING to get some new gossip. Probably all the nations know by now."

Ivan twitched again. He stood up, picked up his chair and threw it at the wall as Alfred walked in the door with a hamburger in hand. "IVAN! What's wrong?" Alfred exclaimed, tossing the burger aside and running to his new lover.

Ivan turned around and saw Matthew standing by the door. He scowled and walked over to Matthew. "Why. Did. You. Tell. Gilbert. Me. And. Alfred. Had. Sex…?" Ivan gritted through his teeth.

Alfred looked at Matthew in surprise. "You TOLD Gilbert? Mattie! How could you? I told you that in private and you went and told Gilbert? Probably him and Francis have told EVERYONE by now! Matthew how could you do that to me?" Alfred yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks in anger.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was texting him when we were going to get some lunch that I was buying you a hamburger to cheer you up. He asked why did you need to cheered up. I told him you didn't know what to do about something and he kept asking what was it and I just had to tell him! I love Gilbert and he REALLY wanted to know so maybe he could help you!" Matthew explained.

Ivan growled and Alfred ran out of the room crying. Ivan ran after him, leaving Matthew to be talked to by Arthur. "Alfred wait!" Ivan called as he ran after the younger male.

The blonde slowed down and leaned against the nearest wall. He covered his face and slid down it. He pulled his knees close to his chest and began to cry. Ivan sat next to him and held him close. The Russian began to stroke the American's hair and hum a lullaby.

"Ivan…Do you think everyone knows that we had sex last night?" Alfred asked as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. "Oh and sorry for crying on you dude. Just felt betrayed."

Ivan sighed. "Yes everyone probably knows we had sex. But I don't care. We are together and people should be okay with that. And if they aren't, I will scare them till they are. And it's okay to cry Alfred. Crying is a way to get your emotions out. It's better than throwing chairs at walls," he said with a small smile.

Alfred laughed. "True that, dude," he said.

"Come on, my little sunflower. I don't want to go to the meeting so how about we go to your house and have that dinner we were planning to have?" Ivan said as he stood up and helped Alfred up.

Alfred nodded and smiled. "So are you gonna cook or am I? 'Cause I can make some really good hamburgers," he asked as they walked down the hall.

"How about I cook you something special so you don't have to eat hamburgers for two meals in a row, da?" Ivan replied with a smile on his face.

_**A/N; Hey Guys! I Really Hope You Like This Chapter Even Tho Alfred Cries In It :'( Depressing I Know But I Had To Put SOME Drama In It! Haha Anyways, I Hope You Guys Review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! Any/All Flames Will Be Used To Roast My Marshmallows That I Will Share With Any Ppl Who Ask For Some! Also, I Sadly Don't Own Hetalia (If I Did, Many Of The Characters Would Have Had Some Sexxii Man Sex! xD). I Just Own The Idea The Fanfiction Was Written About:D**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,**_

_**AustriaIsMehBitch!**_

_**_**P.s. To TheRebelx3, Sorry Hunny But Ivan Is Mine xD Back Off Sweetie! **_**_


End file.
